Gangs and lies
by pandalove666
Summary: Naruto knows nothing of his biological parents but the rumours he's heard around his home town. People look down on him because of who his father was. But Naruto's about to discover the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Alrite this is my version of Konoha High. I'm gonna do it like proper this is the start of season 1: Gangs and lies, it's Naruto's part. Naruto's going to find out the truth about his parents etc.

I hope you all enjoy it n also that I'm actually able 2 finish this fan fic! I mean I started it last week cuz I was ill and bored and now I'm not ill sooooo i think it'z gonna b hard for me 2 sit down and do sum work! Lol x

Naruto had been living with his adopted father ever since he could remember. The more he asked about his biological parents the more he realised he knew nothing about them. His mother died while giving birth to him and his father only a couple of days later died by the hands of a gang he was unfortunately involved with. Naruto's father had had the title of Gang Leader of a very well known group of people in Japan – who lets just say weren't 'well known' for being particularly "friendly".

On the streets his name was 'Yellow Flash' and when it came to Yellow Flash and his vicious gang, people kept themselves to themselves. It was even said that the police were afraid of them which is why Yellow Flash had never been caught, explaining how he came about his nickname, with his bright blonde hair and inability to be caught.

The only other people who came in to presence with Yellow Flash's gang was their arched enemy - The Akatsuki, who unlike Naruto's father's gang, the Akatsuki carried on through the years and is still about today. But there are rumours that the original leader of the Akatsuki also died along with Yellow Flash.

Apart from the rumours Naruto has heard all through his childhood in which he had been sneered at and judged for being the son of Yellow Flash – he is unaware of the truth that led to his father's death and that of the truth of his father's 'so-called gang.'

Naruto's adopted father took him on when his adopted father died. Iruka's parents also died when he was very young so he feels for Naruto but that's not why he adopted him.

Iruka was in his early twenties when Naruto's father came by his old friend's house which so happed to be Iruka's adopted father, with him he brought Naruto and asked that Iruka's adopted father could look after him for him while he went to take care of some business. By this time Iruka was well aware of the well known Yellow Flash and Akatsuki gangs. At first he was angry and confused about why the man who had looked after and raised him since he was a child would be friends with such a crook as Yellow Flash and yet when the hours went by and Yellow Flash never returned for his son, Iruka felt a strike of pain for the boy who just like him would be brought up without his family.

The old man that was Iruka's adopted father – who was also a friend of Iruka's parents which is how he came about adopting Iruka – died a few short years after the first time Naruto stayed with him and Iruka. Iruka was by this time had completed his training for a place at a local academy school as a teacher and therefore could afford to adopt Naruto as his own and help raise him. A thing he'd learnt he liked doing because – lets just say the bouncy little blonde had managed to win over his heart.

September 6th was the start of the new school year and especially for Naruto it was the start of High school! He was completely over the moon he was finally becoming more than a trouble-making kid who was ignored by everyone from his old school and in his neighbourhood.

_No, this year would be different_ he'd promised himself. He was on a mission to make friends and earn the respect of everyone around him. He was no longer that lonely child with no mummy and daddy to save him from the judging eyes that peered down on him where ever he went. He would now stop crying and finally take a stand. So look out Konoha High Uzimaki Naruto is on his way!

He happily packed his school bag with everything Iruka had brought for him smiling goofily he swung it over his shoulder onto his back and ran into the kitchen to where Iruka was making eggs and bacon for both of their breakfast.

Iruka noticed him come in. "Oh, hello Naruto you all ready?"

"Yep" Naruto grinned taking a seat at the table.

"You sure about that...?" Iruka smiled, looking Naruto over and realising something very important that his adopted son had forgotten.

"Yeah I'm sure. What else is there?"

"Your right," Iruka teased. "You've got your school bag all packed full of everything you could possibly need for your first day. What else is there?"

"Right" Naruto agreed with another goofy smile.

"Right" Iruka nodded his head as he brought over his and Naruto's plates. He sat down and looked at Naruto as if he was amazed by something... "I could have sworn your school uniform was black..." He put his hand to his chin in wonder...

Naruto's mouth took on the form of a perfect 'O' without saying a word he looked down at his blue stripy pyjamas and ran off to his room.

"Ha, ha" Iruka laughed. "You can finish your breakfast first!" He called after him. But Naruto was already hopping about on one leg as struggled to get his black school trousers on, he'd hastily buttoned up his shirt and only half-managed to get his blazer on one of his arms.

"Naruto, you've not got long till the start of school!" Iruka shouted to the boy who now had fallen to the floor as he rushed on the rest of his trousers. "If you don't leave in the next ten minutes you'll surely be late!"

Naruto ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bit of toast, eggs and all of his bacon from his plate and stuffed it down his throat.

"Don't rush your food, you'll make yourself sick." Iruka advised him.

Naruto ignored him and made his way to the front door slipping his shoes on and slammed it shut behind him. Iruka shook his head quietly. He stood up to put his plate in the sink when the front door suddenly banged open and Naruto rushed back to the kitchen. Iruka looked at him confused and Naruto after a couple of seconds retracing his steps saw what he wanted at the same time Iruka did. Naruto's school bag sat on Naruto's chair at the kitchen table. Naruto went to it and gingerly picked it up and ran back to the front door. "See ya!" He called to Iruka before slamming the door once again, leaving Iruka to laugh and shake his head.

Naruto and Iruka's house was not as close to Konoha High as they were to the Academy where Iruka worked. So Naruto would have to take a bus, but which bus? He couldn't remember! Iruka had explained this to him over and over again he'd even drawn him a map – a map that Naruto stupidly had left on his bedside table. Why hadn't Iruka reminded him? He knew what Naruto was like.

But that's when Naruto remembered he'd shouted at Iruka the day before because he just wouldn't stop going on about the route to school that Naruto should take. So this must have been why Iruka didn't bring it up again.

"Stupid, stupid" Naruto chanted to himself, "Stupid!" He shook his head and tried his hardest to remember the way.

After awhile of walking down the street, he was certain was the one he'd been shown to walk down, he came to a crossroads. He looked left and then he looked right and for the life of him, he couldn't remember the way!

He randomly decided to go right – thinking that if it didn't go anyway he could always just turn back. He ran down the road, not watching where he was going and snatching glances at his watch to keep track of the time.

Konohamaru was 6years old and was starting Junior school today. He had everything he needed and although he lived quite far away from the Academy, he knew the way very well from the times that he used to visit his granddad, Iruka and even that Naruto-kid. He didn't really like Naruto that much at all, for no really known reason other than Naruto was properly the only person who ever yelled at him.

You see Konohamaru was brought up in a world where his family were also well known, like Naruto's parents. But unlike Naruto's parents, Konohamru's parents were known because of the 'Konohamaru Company' that they own and yes they did name it after their son.

Konohamru's Granddad, though he was very old the last time Konohamaru saw him, was a very popular old man. He had many friends in the professional and unprofessional world.

So where ever Konohamaru went he (unlike Naruto) was showered in looks of respect and approval for being the son of the owners of the famous 'Konohamaru Company' and for being the grandson of one of the most respected man in all of Japan and Konohamaru hated it! He hated that no one ever treated him as an equal! They didn't even know him, for all they knew he could be the toughest guy around.

His mission was to make a title for himself and then everyone would see him for 'just him' and not the rich son of his famous parents or the Grandson of the most respected man in all of Japan. No. Now he would gain his own respect for just being Konohamaru, Academy student, and that's all he wanted.

He took a turn to the left down the street on his way to his new school. All was fine he smiled to himself and walked with his head held high. Then out of no where...BANG!

"Ow, watch where you're going!" Someone shouted at him.

Konohamaru shook himself on the ground clutching his head, trying to work out what has just happened. He looked forward towards another boy, slightly older them him clutching his head as well. He looked at the boy's hair and automatically knew just by the bright blonde hair that struck out of the boy's head who had just ran into him.

"What do you mean? You're the one who wasn't watching where you were going you idiot!" Konohamaru shouted at Naruto.

"You what...?" Naruto sneered as he got to his feet. Konohamaru also got to his feet.

"You heard me."

Naruto and Konohamaru took a couple of seconds of glaring at each other till Naruto finally said, "Whatever, I don't have time for this!"

"Me neither!" Konohamaru shouted up at him.

"Look, just tell me how to get to Konoha High. I know you live near it."

"Maybe I do or maybe I don't..."

"What does that mean?" Naruto was getting more than irritated.

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "I'm not going to help you after what you just did!"

"What did I do?"

Konohamaru pointed at the bump on his head.

"You did that! You weren't watching where you were going!"

Konohamaru folded his arms and turned his back on Naruto with a 'humph' sound.

Naruto scratched his head in panic. He couldn't be late for his first day!

"Fine! I'm sorry okay?" He pleaded with him.

Konohamaru peered around at him. "Okay."

"Okay?" Naruto was shocked at how easy that had been. "Well, great! So do you know the way?"

"Not the proper way."

"What do you mean?"

"I know where there's a shortcut. I see high school kids pass through it all the time."

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. If he'd never of bumped into Konohamaru he'd properly be running around in circles!

"Brilliant. Show it to me."

"I can't."

"What do you mean 'you can't'?"

"Just that, I've got to get to the academy and I'm not going to be late just because of you!"

"That's fine, really. Just show me where to go, to find it."

Konohamaru pointed to a hole that was in a fence that was near them. Naruto looked to it.

"Just through there?" He asked incredibly, this was going to be easy.

"Yep, through there then through the next fence down two alleyways and well...I don't know after that."

Naruto tried to picture it all in his head. "You sure it's definitely a 'shortcut'?"

"Of course it is!"

"I mean, aren't shortcuts supposed to be...you know...short?"

"Well if you don't want my help." Konohamaru folded his arms again and with one more 'humph' he carried on with his walk to the Academy.

Naruto watched him go, unsure if he should try to find this 'shortcut' or just try and remember the way himself. He decided to do it anyway, if Konohamaru had really seen lots of high school kids going thought that fence hole then it must lead to the school...right?

He squeezed his way through the hole in the fence and once through he looked for the other fence with a hole to get through. After a short minute he spotted it and squeezed himself through that one as well – the holed in these fences seemed to be only just big enough for him – that worried him. Not that he was getting too fat! But if high school kids came through here all the time then they must be tiny – which Naruto brought seemed slightly unlikely. But without giving up hope he found the two alleyways he was told to go down and then he saw it...the light! He ran at it, ignoring the world around him. Cars beeped at him and people shouted things out like 'Get of the road!' and 'idiot' but still the blonde ran towards what must be the most beautiful place he had ever seen.

"Dad, who's that boy standing outside looking at us?" Ayame asked her father.

"I don't know dear, I've never seen him before" Teuchi answered.

"Ew, he's drooling!" Ayame said while looking at Naruto outside Ichiraku Ramen shop.

Teuchi grinned at his daughter, "maybe he's seen something he likes."

She frowned at him.

"Or someone..."

"Father, he's far too young for me! What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, nothing" Teuchi sighed. He walked out to where the boy still stood drooling towards the smell of miso ramen that whiffed out of the shop and straight into his nostrils. "Hello, can I help you?" He asked the boy.

Naruto was stuck in a trance. Teuchi waved a hand out in front of his face. "Hello...?" He tried again. Naruto was still stuck in his trance. "Ayame, quick come here and help me!" Ayame went out to her father.

"Help me bring him inside" Teuchi told her. They both got one of the boy's arms and dragged him inside the ramen shop.

Naruto sat on one of the stools as Teuchi – not knowing what else to do – made him some ramen. When the bowl of miso ramen was placed under Naruto's nose there was nothing more he could do, but grab his chopsticks at high speed and gobble down the ramen, as Teuchi and Ayame stared at him in shock at how fast Naruto was with his first bowl. Because of course after he finished his first bowl in no time at all he was on his second.

"I guess he was just hungry" Teuchi laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayane stared back and forth anxiously between the blonde haired boy and her father. Naruto was gobbling down his third bowl of ramen and Teuchi was even preparing a forth! Ayane walked closer to her father a scowl on her face and whispered in his ear, "is he going to pay for all this?"

Teuchi turned around from the stove - only just know thinking about it.

"Hmm... Well he didn't ask for it...so maybe we'll let him off eh?" He shrugged his shoulders and laughed - his daughter did not she put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. Teuchi feared that look that his daughter had picked up so well from her mother.

"EH?" She shrieked down his ear. "Then at least stop making him more! If this carries on we'll be out of stock!" She folded her arms and threw in a remark she knew would send shivers up and down Teuchi's spine - "I wouldn't what Mum would say about this?"

Just as she had predicted...a cold shiver ran down Teuchi's spine. Ayane watched him squirm and smiled - knowing she had won.

After shaking off the shiver Teuchi smiled weakly and hobbled over to the boy.

"Hey, Kid."

Naruto looked up from the bowl of ramen with noodles still hanging out of him mouth.

"We'll let you off for the first 3 bowls, but if you want more you'll have to pay up kay?"

Naruto slurped up the remaining noodles and grinned at Teuchi.

"Then can I come back after school? I'll pay then, but I'm kinda late..."

"If you're late for school, what are you doing here?" Ayane wanted to know.

"Erm...well" Naruto looked down embarrassed and fiddled with his index fingers, "I got sort of...lost." He looked up into their faces.

There was a slight awkward silence that broke free suddenly with Teuchi's laughter. Naruto scratched his head, grinning. While Ayane just shook her head.

"So you'll come back after school and order more? Is that a deal?" Teuchi asked wiping a joyful tear from his eye.

"Yup"

"Good." Teuchi put his hand out to the boy and they shook in agreement. "Now, about your school... Is it by any chance Konoha High?"

Naruto's bout flew open! "Yup, do you know where it is old man?"

There was a quite sting in Teuchi's heart at the words 'old man', which didn't go by unnoticed by Ayane who snickered.

Teuchi (after letting go, of the remark) walked past Naruto to the exit of his small Ramen stall.

"Come on, here." He beckoned Naruto to him with his hand.

Naruto came to his side, and Teuchi pointed at a building that stood directly down the road. "That the one?" He asked.

Naruto followered Teuchi's finger down the road, he lifted his hands over his eyes to block out the blazing sun.

A gate that led to the building read: "Konohagakure's High School" - Naruto had read it aloud. "No way!" He laughed, running towards the school.

"Hey, kid!" Teuchi shouted after him, Naruto turned around. "What's ya name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Thanks for everything, see ya!" He turned back to the road and up to Konoha High- a perfect smile beaming from his lips.

Teuchi watched him go..."Uzumaki Naruto...eh?" He smiled to himself as the blonde head vanished from his sight. "Funny guy..."

Ayane was washing the bowls Naruto had used, "more like an idiot..." But even she had to smile.

Naruto skidded to a halt right outside the school gate.

_This is it Naruto, you have to make a good first impression. _He told himself with serious eyes. He quickly checked himself over, school uniform on perfectly neat, school bag intact and finally patted down his spikey up hair..._have to make a good impression..._he ran through the gate to see the School's great hall's doors for the Beginning of the year assembly - shutting.

_Argh! Nooooo! _

He ran towards the doors, tripping over a rock in his panic but that didn't slow him down he was back up in a flash and running frantically towards those grand wooden doors...He went to slip his foot in the small gap before the doors could close completely but instead stumped his toe on the hard wood.

"YeeeeeeOW!" He cringed and grabbed his foot hopping in place on the other. It was in his distress that he almost missed one of the doors open again and a strangely-grey-haired young man (in at least his early twenties) standing suddenly before him. He appeared to be smiling his apologies for also being late.

Naruto looked at him confused by the man's appearance. He was definitely too young to be grey-haired...he looked outta of place in his dark grey suit and there was a strange black mask covering most of his face except his right eye.

The man had opened one of the wooden doors and was waiting for Naruto to walk in ahead of him.

"Thank you" Said Naruto as he led the way into the hall. Every pair of eyes in the Assembly hall stared at Naruto and the man.

"Sorry, sorry" - started the grey-haired man, " I was walking here from my favorite book shop then suddenly an old lady dropped her watermelon and it started to roll away down a hill…so I-"

"That's enough Kakashi!" The head mistress on top of the stage said frowning. "Just take your place."

Kakashi shrugged and walked down the hall, up onto the stage and in the empty chair that was clearly there waiting for him.

Another man, with dark glasses and a turtle neck turned to Natuto. "And you..?"

Naruto looked down embarrassed by the all the faces staring at him judgingly. "I got lost..." He mumbled.

About 200 different people shook their heads at him at the same time and then totally blanked him turning back to the stage.

The man informed Naruto to just stand at the back and that he'd come back to him later. Naruto gulped.

After the assembly, pupils were assigned into their classes. They were gathered outside the hall searching for their names on the huge board. Naruto was late getting there, because just as the man had said he came back to him and gave him a talking to about not only being late on his first day but for being dressed so poorly. It turns out when Naruto tripped over that rock in his panic he'd unfortunately managed to get his nice new uniform covered in dust and dirt and his hair was a mess.

He gloomily walked to the board. _Okay, not such a good start but you can fix this. _

_Uzumaki...Uzumaki..._He searched for his name. _THERE!_

Year 1 class 3: 

Nara Shikamaru

Yamamoto Harue

Uchiha Sasuke

Kakita Nao

Hyuga Hinata

Ikebe Yuki

**Uzumaki Naruto **Haruno Sakura

Aburame Shino

Akimichi Chouji

Sato Etsuko

Ishinara Mar

iInuzuka Kiba

Yamanaka Ino

Araki Kenji

_Uzumaki Naruto__…class 3…_

Naruto was so happy to see his name up on that board he hadn't paid any attention to any of his new classmates' names. He skipped his way off to find his classroom. In his total bliss of happiness he nearly knocked over a girl who'd been staring at the board from a small dark corner. Naruto was totally oblivious.

The girl nervously watched Naruto leave, after he'd vanished from her sight she turned back to the board and re-read her name…

_Yes this is it__… _She told herself, her hands bunched up into fists. _This year is going to be different. I will get his attention! _

She smiled to herself and happily followed after the bouncing blonde.


End file.
